


Reactions

by gabtsumu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Coworkers - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, M/M, Multi, Museum AU, Phone Sex, Pining, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabtsumu/pseuds/gabtsumu
Summary: Tsukishima did love you. And you knew that. But you couldn’t turn a blind eye to the fact that he and Yamaguchi had a long history together.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because I want the best of both worlds and I could have that if I was a throuple with TsukkiYama

“Kei, I know about your feelings for Tadashi.”

Tsukishima stiffened at your words. He was too taken aback to hide his reaction. 

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tsukishima stated blankly, avoiding looking at you. You chuckled slightly, putting a hand on Tsukki’s back. 

“Your reaction just told me everything I need to know.”

  
  
  


Tsukishima _did_ love you. And you knew that. But you couldn’t turn a blind eye to the fact that he and Yamaguchi had a long history together. 

The three of you had met while working at the history museum in your city. Tsukki and Yams had already been working at the museum since high school giving tours of the different exhibits. You worked the check in desk for the tour groups, organizing who took which groups out, and planning out tour schedules. Yamaguchi being the sweetheart he is, was always eager to help you out and show you the ropes of the job, dragging the reluctant Tsukishima with him. 

Tsukki had an obvious soft spot for Yamaguchi. He would go along with whatever Tadashi said, or seek him out for a comforting hug after a long shift. The two boys just seemed to know exactly what the other was thinking. Yamaguchi always stayed by Tsukki’s side as well, going to him out throughout the day to chat, and bringing him snacks. They always seemed to be on their own, separate from everyone else. You had always noticed a tension between them, but you could never quite put your finger on the cause of it. 

As time passed, the three of you became close friends, even hanging out on your days off. You became an addition to their little group, always separated from others. It was like you were all in your own little bubble. Before long you grew to have a deep love for both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. You thought for sure it was platonic, despite the occasional flirting.

You’d be lying if you said you didn’t catch on to the lingering glances and touches Tsukishima and Yamaguchi shared. You weren’t blind. Sometimes you joked about how the two of them were dating. You were a little jealous of how close they were, not quite sure of which boy you were jealous of. But all thoughts of what could be going on between them were put on pause when Tsukishima asked you out on a date. 

Yamaguchi was supportive, seeing as Kei had never really taken interest in someone before. Tsukki grew to like you quickly because like Yams, you could handle his banter and had jokes of your own. You and Tsukki clicked well, the transition from friends to lovers was almost seamless. 

The three of you still went out often. You loved being around the two boys, and it never felt like anyone was a third wheel. More often than not, your dates with Kei included Tadashi. It just _worked_ when all of you were together. You had fun alone with Tsukki too, nothing ever felt forced, but there was a pestering feeling that something was missing. You could tell that Tsukki felt it too. The two of you were in love, so why?

Then it hit you.

You were on a coffee run with Yamaguchi, wanting to surprise Kei who was already at work. The two of you had reached out to grab the third drink, your hands collided, fingers slightly intertwining. As you pulled away you noticed a blush creep onto Tadashi’s cheeks. Your heart was racing. You loved Kei, why were you feeling like this? 

The two of you spent the walk to work in an awkward silence, neither wanting to address it. When you arrived, Tadashi called out to Kei. As the tall blonde turned around, you could practically see his heart swell when he looked at the two of you. He tried to hide it but you know him. 

_Was he smiling at me? Or Yams? Both of us? Why did Tadashi blush when our hands touched? Why did my heart beat so fast?_ You pondered.

If you were being completely honest, you had definitely fantasized about a threesome with them before. Who wouldn’t? The three of you had great chemistry. But this was a feeling beyond the simple pleasures of sex.

You glanced over at Kei and Tadashi, watching their facial expressions as they chatted. Thankfully, neither boy had noticed you had zoned out for the last couple minutes. You studied the two boys' interactions. _Did they always stand this close together? Were their smiles always this warm when they looked at each other?_ Suddenly hyper aware of every small interaction between the boys, you snapped back to reality when they both turned to you and asked you something about the conversation you had not been listening to. 

“U-Uh yeah!” You tried to act like you’d been paying attention. Tsukki shot you a look, immediately picking up on your hesitation. You pretended not to notice.

“Aah well it's time for me to go get ready to start the museum tours! I’ll see you guys later!” Yamaguchi pulled you and Tsukki in for a group hug and then ran off to get ready for the work day. 

“It’s almost opening time I should go to the check in desk I nee-”

“Y/n.” Tsukki cut you off.

“Yes?”

Tsukishima grabbed your arm and gave you a knowing look. “You’re spacey today. Is something wrong?”

“No! I’m just a little tired!” You are touched that Tsukki knows you so well he can pick up on your moods, but also caught off guard that he was so direct about it. 

“Okay.Sure.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “We’ll talk about it later when we get home.” He kissed your forehead and followed Yamaguchi. 

_Shit, he caught on._ You wondered if you should bring up the weird tension you’ve been feeling. How would Kei react? _How do I feel about Yams? How long has this been going on?_ You decide nothing good will come of spending the whole day pondering. You just have to face Tsukki when you get home and put an end to the questions that cloud your mind. 

The work day flows normally. You check in the different elementary school classes that are coming in to take tours, get the kids excited to learn and then pass them off to Yamaguchi, Tsukki, or one of your other tour guides. Tsukishima takes a tour right before your lunch break starts and you’re partly sad you’ll be spending lunch alone, but also relieved you won’t be interrogated about your feelings yet.

“Y/n! I brought your favorite!” You look up and see Tadashi placing a pastry and drink on your desk. “Let's go eat outside!” 

Your mind is racing as you find yourself sitting under a large jacaranda tree with Yams as your lunch companion. It wasn’t a rare occurrence, Tsukki couldn’t always take lunch breaks at the same time as you and you and Yamaguchi had been pals since you started working at the museum. But this time felt different. You couldn’t tell if Yamaguchi could feel the shift that started this morning in the coffee shop so you decided to prod him, trying to study his reaction.

“Thank you again for bringing me lunch from the bakery Tadashi,” You smiled and placed a hand on his arm, “I really appreciate you! And I’m glad we could eat together! You leaned on him slightly, as a friendly gesture. As you looked up at him, you could see the faintest pink on his cheeks. 

“I-It’s no problem! You seemed sad earlier and I thought you could use a nice surprise!” Yamaguchi stammered, fiddling with his hair. 

_Fuck_ , you mentally panicked, _was he always this cute?_ You gazed over his freckles that were hiding under the rosy tint of his cheeks. Yamaguchi had always supported you and made sure you were having a good day at work. He had been there for you since you met, he had even introduced you to Tsukki, the man you adored. Your heart started pounding as you thought back on just how much Yamaguchi meant to you.

You loved Tsukishima wholeheartedly. Nothing about that had changed. He was someone you considered a soul mate. But, now you realized the missing link in your relationship was Yamaguchi. You loved him too. You had loved him from the start, never realizing it was more than platonic admiration. And now you had a hunch that he felt the same.

“Hey, the museum is closed tomorrow, did you have any plans for the day?” You asked with newfound boldness. 

“Oh! No I’m free tomorrow.” Yamaguchi’s face lit up.

“Come over tomorrow then, okay?” Tadashi nodded and the two of you walked back to the museum to continue work for the day, making plans for tomorrow.

  
  
  


Tsukishima watched you and his best friend from a window on the second floor. He was annoyed. Not with you, and not with Yams either. Just annoyed. His chest tightened as he watched you both chat so happily. Was he jealous that you were with Yamaguchi? Or jealous that Yamaguchi was with you? Maybe both. He couldn’t tell. Not to mention you’d been acting weird this morning. He clenched his fists and prayed the rest of the shift would go by quickly. 

  
  
  


The walk home with Tsukki was grueling. Neither of you were ready to talk about the lingering issue at hand. Tsukishima lightened the mood by telling you about the chaotic tour group he had, and how multiple children tried to climb up on the displays. You laughed as you imagined your usually composed boyfriend frantically trying to wrangle up rowdy kids. 

“I’d say don’t laugh at me, y/n” Tsukki grabbed your hand, “But I love the sound of your laugh.” He muttered as if he didn’t want you to hear.

“And I love you!” You interlocked your fingers in his. This put him at ease and he hummed happily. Once you made it to your apartment, Tsukki went to take a shower as you cleaned up a bit, wondering when to bring up Yamaguchi. You planned and plotted how to talk to Tsukki, trying to hype yourself up. 

“Hey, I’m thinking of making curry, is that good with you?” Tsukki called from the kitchen. You were sweating bullets, nervous, but ready to just get this over with. It had been on your mind all day, you had a lump in your throat as you headed to the kitchen.

“Hey..” you started. Tsukki looked up at you, sensing your nerves. 

“Kei, I know about your feelings for Tadashi.”

Tsukishima stiffened at your words. He was too taken aback to hide his reaction. 

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tsukishima stated blankly, avoiding looking at you. You chuckled slightly, putting a hand on Tsukki’s back. 

“Your reaction just told me everything I need to know.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Y/n, I really don’t get what you’re trying to do.” Tsukishima finally turned to face you. 

“It’s okay,” You grabbed his hand encouragingly, “Because I feel the same as you.”

“What are you-”

“Kei, I know you love me. I have never once doubted that. And I wholeheartedly love you, too.” You stated, cutting Tsukki off, “ But I also know that you and Tadashi have been in each other's lives for a long time.”

“Fine.”

“What?”

Tsukishima sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He knew it was better to tell you everything he felt rather than try to keep it in. 

“I have had some minor feelings for Tadashi since highschool. Well, maybe they developed before then, but that was when I accepted them for the first time.” He started to go red.

“I had always thought that they were just background noise in my mind, he’s my best friend of course I have special feelings for him. And then you came along, and I wondered if I had mixed up my feelings.” Tsukki continued. “And then I got to see both of you together every day, and I’m so happy with you, but something did feel missing for the longest time.”

“And the missing link is him.” You put a hand on his shoulder, “I feel the same way. I didn’t realize it at first either until this morning.” 

You relayed the events of the coffee shop, and your lunch with Yamaguchi to Tsukki. Making sure to detail your feelings toward the cute freckled boy as well. You and your boyfriend had always been honest and open when communicating with each other and this time was no different.

“I saw you both at lunch today. I felt so jealous I couldn’t be there with you two.” Tsukishima murmured. 

You giggled, “Well, I’m glad that I brought this up tonight. I love you, and I’m so happy you feel comfortable enough to confide all this to me.” Kei hummed in agreement.

“So,” you fiddled with Kei’s fingers. “What do you want to do?”

“I want to be with you, y/n. And if you are comfortable with it, I want to include Tadashi in our relationship.” 

“I want that too.”

“How are we going to approach him with this whole mess y/n? Tadashi is a little feint of heart; we can’t just attack him with our feelings.” 

“Well, we better figure it out now, he’s coming over tomorrow.” You and Tsukki pondered how to introduce Tadashi to the idea that you both liked him. _Did he even feel the same? What if he only likes Tsukki in that way?_ You worried slightly. 

“You know, Yams was my first kiss.” Tsukki muttered, trying to lighten the mood after sensing your unease. 

“WHAT?” 

“Yeah, we did that whole ‘let’s practice so we’ll be ready for our actual first kisses’ thing.” Tsukishima put his hand over his face in embarrassment, internally cringing. You laughed, relieved that the confrontation had gone well, and that your boyfriend trusted you enough to confide in you. 

“If it makes you feel better, I definitely fantasized about a threesome with you two when we first met.” 

“Oh really,” Tsukki grabbed your hips, pushing you against the counter lightly. “I may have done the same thing…” You felt his growing length press up against your stomach. “I’d love to see what you look like with Tadashi in your mouth while I fuck you.”

“I wasn’t expecting this reaction,” You moaned as Tsukishima started kissing your neck.“You got excited fast, Kei, how often did you dream of the three of us together hmm?” You teased.

“Am I not allowed to lust after the two people I love?” He murmured in your ear. You reached down and started palming Tsukki’s hard crotch. He sucked on your neck as he slithered his fingers towards the waistband of your pants. Your breath hitched as you felt him lower his hand fully into your pants. 

Ready to feel the pleasure of Kei’s fingers, you close your eyes in anticipation and spread your legs. The tips of his fingers slowly started massaging your clit, sending shivers up your spine. Tsukishima left wet kisses on your shoulder before opening his mouth to speak. You prepared yourself for whatever smart ass remark he was going to say about how wet you were, when his phone rang.

“Ah, it’s the man of the hour.” Tsukki said, checking the caller ID. He kept rubbing circles on your clit as he picked up the phone. “Hello?” 

“Ahhh hi Tsukki! I’m sorry I’m calling so late, I just wondered if you and y/n wanted anything specific from the store for tomorrow. I can pick something up on my way over.”

“Oh, yeah y/n told me you were coming, let me put the phone on speaker.” Tsukishima turned to you, hand still down your pants, fingers creeping closer to your entrance.

“Kei, I swear to god.” You hissed.

“What was that y/n?”

“N-Nothing, hi Tadashi,” you stammered as Tsukkis fingers rubbed your slit. “Uhm, Tsukki and I can make lunch if you want to bring drinks? I-I’m ah.” You covered your mouth as Tsukishima’s fingers entered you, rubbing your weakest spots.

“Drinks sound good! I’ll get some soju and strawberry lemonade!” On the other side of the line. Yamaguchi could sense something was up. _Why is y/n whispering..and Tsukki seems to be in a good mood…_ He tried not to let his thoughts wander somewhere they shouldn’t.

“Thanks Tadashi.” Tsukki spoke over your muffled voice, “See you tomorrow.”

“Yes! Have a good night.” Yamaguchi heard Tsukki set the phone down on the counter, forgetting to press ‘end call’. He knew he should probably be the one to hang up but, he let his curiosity take over. 

You and Tsukki’s voices were muffled. Tadashi strained to hear bits and pieces of the conversation. 

“Kei! What if he had heard…”

“You would have liked that huh….” Tsukishima teased, “If everything goes right tomorrow, he’ll be hearing this often anyways…” 

_If_ **_what_ ** _happens tomorrow?_ Tadashi’s eyes widened, _just what are they talking about????_ He was ripped from his thoughts as he heard you moan out in pleasure. Yamaguchi felt his heart racing as he listened to your seductive calls for Tsukki.

“Please, enough teasing, take me now.” He heard you demand the tall blonde.

“You want to get fucked on the counter y/n? Pretty naughty of you, but if that’s really what you want…”

“Yes! Oh fuck” 

Yamaguchi’s face went red as he realized the gravity of the situation he was in. His two best friends were having sex, and he could hear it all over the still live call. He knew he shouldn’t be getting hard, but he couldn’t help it. By the time he snapped back to reality, his length was fully erect.

The next few moments were a blur for poor Yamaguchi. Thank god he was in the privacy of his bedroom. He lied in bed, dick in hand, pleasuring himself to the accidental voyeurism of his friends. 

“Kei, harder! Aaaugn..” Yamaguchi could hear the slapping of skin as Tsukishima railed into you. Your moans were like music to his ears as he stroked himself.

“I can’t wait to share you with Tadashi, y/n, you’re so fucking hot when you get fucked like this.” A small gasp slipped out of Yams’ throat as he suddenly came with one last pump of his hand. The mere thought of sharing you with Tsukki pushed him over the edge.

“Ahn, did you hear that?” Tadashi’s eyes widened as he quickly hung up the phone, praying neither of you noticed. Struggling to catch his breath, he cleaned up the mess he made with his release. Then the realization of everything hit him.

_WAIT_

_Hold the fucking phone…_

_Tsukki said out loud, “share you with Tadashi” to y/n…._

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened, heart suddenly palpitating in shock as his mind raced. 

_What the hell is going on?????_


	3. Chapter 3

After a sleepless night, replaying the events of the phone call in his mind, Yamaguchi found himself at the grocery store. He lingered in the alcohol aisle,  _ should I be getting drunk with them? What if it slips out that I heard everything last night?  _ Tadashi pondered.  _ But I also feel like if they say anything I’ll need a drink…. _

He sighed as he grabbed the biggest bottle of soju. Roaming the aisles, he picked up a few snacks and things. On the way to the checkout, his eyes fell on the section of fresh flowers.  _ Should I bring a bouquet? What if they confess to me? I don’t want to be empty handed…  _ Tadashi felt his cheeks turn pink. He picked up some sunflowers and headed to purchase his items.

Letting out a deep breath, he sent you a text.

_ I’m on my way :) be there in 15! _

“Keiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii” you yelled, “Tadashi will be here in 15 minutes!” 

“Fuck! I’m getting nervous.” Tsukki was pacing back and forth in the living room. “Are we really going to go through with this?” 

“You being nervous is making me nervous!” You grabbed Tsukishima’s face, “But, we already decided this is what we wanted to do, so let’s see it through to the end.” 

Tsukki planted a kiss on your forehead and nodded. “You’re right. I think everything will go fine. Is the pasta ready?”

“Yep! The salad too.” The two of you finished setting the table and making sure everything was in order. 

“Wait.” Tsukki suddenly stood up straight, “Are we over dressed?” You looked at his outfit, a patterned button up and form fitting jeans, then, you looked down at your own outfit, a short sundress and cardigan. Both ensembles were a stark contrast from your usual loungewear on casual hangouts like today. You’d wanted to impress Yams so bad that neither of you thought about how out of the normal this was. 

“Shit!! We did. He’s gonna know something is up as soon as he sees us!”

“Y/n we have to change no-” Tsukishima was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. You looked at each other wide eyed. 

“C-Coming!” You headed towards the door with Tsukki tailing behind. A sigh of relief left your lips as you opened the door and realized Yamaguchi was also somewhat dressed up.

“Hah, you look like you’re about to go on a first date.” Tsukki was the first one to speak, teasing Tadashi who immediately turned bright red. 

“Ah haha y-yeah.” He stammered. You looked back to see Tsukishima also start blushing, then out of uncertainty of this weird situation you started blushing too.  _ What the hell is this energy?? _

“A-Anyways, these are for you guys!” Yamaguchi handed you a bouquet of sunflowers. 

“Oh! These are so beautiful thank you!” After more blushing and mumbles, the three of you headed to the kitchen. Tsukki started to plate everyone’s food as Tadashi started mixing the strawberry lemonade and soju. You looked lovingly at the scene of your two favorite boys.  _ Will everything really work out?  _ You couldn’t help but be anxious. 

Yamaguchi sat across the table from you and Tsukishima. The three of you made small talk for a while, enjoying the food and each other’s company. Finally, Tsukki looked at you and nodded. 

“So, Tadashi,” you started, “Kei and I have something to tell you.”

“Oh?” Tadashi gulped, wondering if they knew about the end of the phone call last night. He picked up his glass and started drinking.

“Yeah. We like you, Tadashi-..” 

“PFFT” 

Tsukki’s statement was interrupted by Yamaguchi choking on his drink. You got up and patted his back as he coughed. 

“W-What do you mean like me??” He stammered as he regained his breath. 

“We both have feelings for you!” You squeezed his arm gently. “And we wanted to know if you feel the same way…” 

You and Kei explained the conversation you’d had the previous night. Tadashi’s face stayed bright red as you both confessed you’d had feelings for him for a while but didn’t realize it. He covered his face in his hands after you explained that you’d both felt like he was missing from your relationship. 

“You don’t have to give us an answer today. We realize it’s a lot to take in.” Kei murmured. 

“Yeah! And if you don’t want to there’s no pressure either.” You chimed in. 

Yamaguchi breathed out slowly. “I d-don’t really know what to say…” 

“Tadashi it’s fine-”

“No, let me talk now.” He said firmly, looking up at you and Tsukishima. “I am in love with you both too.” 

You couldn’t help but grin at this confession. Tsukki pushed up his glasses to cover his growing blush. 

“Tsukki, I’ve loved you since we were kids. You’ve always been special in my heart. And y/n… I was always attracted to you. When you started working at the museum I was excited to get to know you. And then when the three of us would spend time together I’d be thrilled watching you two interact. When you started dating I wasn’t sad...I was jealous a little...but I wanted my two loves to be happy….” Yamaguchi trailed off. 

“We can be happy together now.” You gleamed, grabbing Yams’ hand. 

“I’m sorry it took us this long..” Tsukki sighed. 

Yamaguchi shook his head. “No, I needed time to come to terms with everything I was feeling. And you two included me so much in your relationship already. I feel lucky to have you two.” He smiled, making your heart skip a beat. 

“Shall we drink then?” You poured more soju. 

“To our new relationship!” Tadashi cheered. With a little liquid courage in his system, he had to get the events of last night off his chest. “Actually, I still have something to say...” 

He fiddled with his glass. “Um so last night on the phone… I kinda heard things.” You and Kei stiffened. 

“Oh?”

“Umm, well…you guys didn’t end the call. And I kept listening, t-thinking you had forgotten to say something. But I heard everything…..” 

“S-So you heard…” you stammered, unable to finish the sentence. 

Yamaguchi nodded. “I may have um, also done things…” 

Tsukishima perked up at this statement. “You mean you jacked off to us having sex while fantasizing about you being there?” He smirked. “Wow Yamaguchi and we even went through all the trouble to confess to you, and you already knew?” 

“W-Well I didn’t know for sure, I just had an idea, but y-yeah.” 

You locked eyes with Tsukki who gave you a nod of approval. “You don’t have to fantasize anymore. You’ve got the real thing right here now.” You sat in his lap straddling him. 

“But y/n don’t you think we should punish him a little? For eavesdropping?” Tsukki teased. 

Yamaguchi went red, looking at the floor. You could feel his erection already pressing into your heat. Letting out a pleased murmur, you started grinding on him while Tsukishima kissed his neck, leaving wet bite marks. 

You felt Tadashi's hands wander up your thighs to your hips, gently guiding you up and down his hard on. Tsukishima slid his hands into Yamaguchi's shirt, pulling it up and off. You slid off of his lap onto your knees in front of him, slowly fiddling with his belt. 

Tsukki guided Yamaguchi’s hands towards his own hard length as you starting going down on the freckled boy. He moaned loudly, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of your mouth on his member. He palmed at Tsukki’s erection, whining for him to let it out so he could pleasure him. 

Tsukishima obliged, pulling out his thick length. You watched as Yamaguchi took it in his mouth. Watching Tsukki’s expressions while Yamaguchi sucked him dry was a major turn on. You started fingering yourself to the sight. 

“Let’s move this to the bedroom.”

The next few hours were a blur, a hot tangle of body parts and flesh. The three of you taking your time to make sure everyone was feeling pleasure and just the right amount of pain. 

You were on your back with your mouth full of Tadashi as Kei fucked you, rubbing circles on your clit. Your moans sent toe curling vibrations onto Yamaguchi's dick, almost making him cum right then and there. 

Tsukki grabbed Yams’ face, pulling him in for a deep kiss as the both pumped in and out of you. Over stimulated, you feel your release bubbling inside. All it takes is three more hard thrusts from Kei and you’re shaking, riding out your orgasm on him. 

He pulls out of you as you catch your breath. “Switch positions with me.” 

Tsukki lays on his back, motioning for you to sit on his face. Yamaguchi straddles Tsukishima’s hips as Tsukki fingers him in preparation. He then licks your heat, making sure to lap up every drop of your juices. 

You and Tadashi are both moaning loudly, completely controlled by Kei. You eye his cock, leaking with precum and bend over to suck on it as he lets Tsukki enter him. 

“K-Kei!!! Right there!” Yamaguchi yelled out in pleasure. Tsukki pumped into him quickly, you could feel his moans on your heat. You rode his face as he stuck out his tongue for you to use however you wanted. 

Yamaguchi leaned over to suck on your nipples and fondle you as he rode Tsukishima. His breath hitched as Tsukki fucked him harder and he couldn’t hold back any longer. You stroked his cock as he released his seed all over you and Tsukishima. 

The blonde suddenly changed pace and started sucking on your clit, licking all the most sensitive nerves. You arched your back in pleasure as Yamaguchi continued licking your sensitive buds, drawing you to another release. You let yourself cum all over Tsukishima's face before falling down on the bed.

Tsukki pulled out of Yamaguchi and the two of you took turns finishing Tsukishima off with your mouths. With one final twitch, he reached his release, covering you and Yamaguchi in it. 

The three of you layed in bed, enjoying the afterglow of your beautiful love making session. You had the biggest smile plastered on your face. 

“So was that everything you imagined it would be?” You teased, directed at neither boy in particular.

“Y-Yes, and more..” Tadashi said between tired pants.

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Tsukki said slyly, “We should do it again and again, just to make sure...” 

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is gonna be a 3 parter???? Maybe 4?? And smut eventually once they sort out their ~feelings~


End file.
